buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryutoo The "Яe-birthX"/Future Card Buddyfight Rise of the Darkness! Chapter 1
One day where the skies were clear blue, grasses were flowing beautifully, flowers were blossoming from the shining spring and the winds were blowing peacefully along side of a young boy's house who had a big dream that nothing can be compare to it. A young boy and his friend were sitting on the couch of the boy's house watching a buddyfight tournament which one of their heros or a famous buddyfigher that they look up to was fighting. The young boy got up quickly, excitedly and cheered loudly that some of the neighbors could hear him. " Woooo!!!!!!!! Gooo Aaron!!! You better win in this year's tournament!!!" The other young boy with short white hair, wears a skinny black jacket without a hoodie, wears a band on his left arm, blue jeans and black gloves sighs and gently put his hand over his face. " Ryutoo.... can you calm down at least a little for Seiger's sake. I mean it's just a buddyfight tournament..." Ryutoo wears a short sleeve red sweater with a hoodie, black pants, medium lightish blue hair covering his left eye sometimes and a pendulum necklace around his neck sparkling like the sun to the lake turned around to the other boy. " You don't have to be so rude about it you know! He's my childhood hero! He won many tournaments and no one has seen him lost before!!!! Come on Lux, you have to give him some respect!!" Ryutoo pouts with puppy eyes to Lux. Lux pushed Ryutoo away and turned his head back to the TV. " Fine.. So far that I know "this champion" you speak of is clueless as you are, Ryutoo." Lux shrugs. Ryutoo ignored what Lux said and yelled out that the battle is back on the television. On the battlefield where Aaron is fighting a Danger World user who has his Armorknight Demon in the center ready to attack Aaron with nothing on his field and has 6 life points left while the young man with Armorknight Demon has 5 life points left. " Aight folks! It's time to pack your snacks because this battle is getting heated up in here! Either stand the heat or get out of the kitchen folks!" The announcer yelled out. The crowd screamed in excitement and it pumped both of the fighters up to get their A-game up and boosted. The young man jumped back and ordered Armorknight Demon to attack the fighter. " Armorknight Demon... Attack the fighter, Aaron!!!!" Life: 7 " Cast! Green Dragon Shield!!! I can block one of your attacks and gain one life point!" " Tch.... Armorknight Demon attacks again!!!! Cannon Buster!!!" Armorknight Demon aimed his cannons at Aaron and a massive amount of fire power was shot and Aaron lost 3 life points so he is down to 4. " How do you like that Aaron?! Painful Isn't it?!" The young man laughs evilly. ~End of Move!~ " Draw...! Hmmph. Charge and Draw!! Lets end this game with a bang shall we?! I call to the center Infer- BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT" The television suddenly turned off with no sign of how it turned off exactly. Ryutoo eyes widen and his face quickly saddens because of the television and screamed. " NOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE FIGHT!!!!" Ryutoo tried to punch the Television with his fists but Lux stopped him from doing so " Calm down Ryu! I don't think this was some accident with the eletricity! Someone destroyed your electrical system outside of the house..." Lux looked out the window and noticed a small shadow disappearing. Ryutoo calmed down and turned around to Lux. " How do you know that it wasn't an accid-" The phone started to ring loud and it scared both of the young boys. Ryutoo picked up the phone and answered with a small hello. " I guess you're wondering why your eletricity is out huh...? That's right I did it! Sean Takoyoshi!!! The strongest buddyfighter know to man!!!" Sean is one of those bullies who steals and bully the young children's cards and doesn't return them. " Sean.... what do you want now. As many times I kicked your butt, I'm surprise you want some more beatings to your buddy!" Sean sounded angry after hearing what he said. " You think you're so funny.... Say that again and I will rip this kid's buddy rare card and you won't do nothing about it!! Hahahaahahah!!!! I may give it back if you beat me... in a buddyfight at the park in 10 minutes!" Ryutoo gritted his teeth in shock and anger that he quickly put the phone down and grabbed his core deck case and ran to the door. " Lux. I'm going to fight Sean, so I'm heading out alone!" Ryutoo ran out of the door heading towards to the park. " Ryutoo... Once you have something on your mind, Nothing can stop you. Just be careful…There’s a storm coming in. " Ryutoo finally arrived at the park where Sean is sitting on top of the swings waiting for him and when he noticed Ryutoo he jumped down and pulled out his core deck case out of his pocket. " Well well Ryutoo, You're 30 seconds late, I thought you got scared and ran home to your mommy!" " Hah. How about you shut up and lets buddyfight to get that buddy rare card back to the kids!!" Ryutoo's coredeck case starts to shine with a massive bright light. " If you wanna lose that badly then be my guest! Lets do this!!!" Both of the core deck cases shined and Ryutoo's buddy who is Grave Horn Dragon appeared before him and Sean's buddy Actor Knight the Fool. "AHAHHAAHHA Oh my Seiger.... that buddy suits you perfectly! You're an fool yourself!" Ryutoo laughed and Grave Horn sat there silently with a blank face. "Grrr.... Shut up! Lets go!" " It's time to raise the flags!!!" " I'll fight for Dragon World!!!! Let my strength between the buddies become one, It’s time to Lumenzie!" Ryutoo yelled as he summons a small fener with the core deck on the hilt. " I fight for.... Generic World.... Dang it… I don’t have my" Sean quietly said sulking his face in the smoke. The two’s buddy held up their flags and swing it in a sway motion. Ryutoo won the Rock, Paper, Scissors battle so he gets to go first. “ I charge and draw! I’m going to call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right position! Extreme Sword Dragon will attack the fighter!!” Extreme Sword Dragon swung his sword towards Sean and slashed his body. Sean’s Life: 10 -> 7 ~ End Of Move ~ “ Waghh!!! I guess I’ll draw… Charge and draw! I’m going to call the mighty Actor Knight Chariot to the Left and Actor Knight Hermit to the Right! Then…. I pay one Gauge (Gauge 3 -> 2) to equip myself with the flaming Burning Sword! This is my special technique… Triple defense manver! I got this from a certain pro of the Buddyfight League!” Sean brags to himself like a brat who gotten a new toy and wants to show it off. “ Triple defense manver…. I never understood why that is so rare these days… I mean many jerks use that all of the tim….” Ryutoo scratches his in confusion and got interrupted. “ Shut up, Shut up Shut up!!! We’re in the battle now! Chariot I would like for you to attack Ryutoo and teach him how real pros fight!” << Aye sire, I will roll over your soul!!!>> “ Grrragh…!!!” ( Ryutoo’s Life 10 -> 8) “ I’ll show you the mighty link attack of Hermit and with Blazing Burning Sword!!!” Sean and Hermit dashed to the middle of the field and both of them tried to slash Ryutoo but with a massive bright light in front of Ryutoo appeared. “ Raaggh!!!” “ Cast, Blue Dragon Shield!!! I can block your attack and I gain one gauge! “ (Ryutoo’s Gauge 3 -> 4) “ So what was that about how real pros fight? I mean you’re just a know-it-out loser bullying little kids. How low can you be. Draw, Charge and Draw. I’m going to Buddy Call to the center…..” Suddenly a massive burst of white lightning crashing in front of both Ryutoo and Sean.” Nggh! Whoa!!!! Where did this lighting came from!” “ Waghhhhhh!!!!!!!! I can’t see a thing!!! I think I’m going blind!” Sean suddenly start screaming. “ Is this the end for me….? Am I going to die like this?!!!! WAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!!” - Will Ryutoo survive the massive lighting burst or will…. both of them disappear away from this world forever…. Find out next in 'Buddyfight Rise of the Darkness! ' Category:Blog posts